This application was originally filed as United Kingdom Patent Application No. 0117046.3, on Jul. 12, 2001. Priority is hereby claimed to that U.K. application.
The present invention relates generally to the field of clothing sales and more specifically to a device that prevents materials on a person""s head and face from coming in contact with articles of clothing that are slipped on over the person""s head.
In traditional shopping situations, customers try clothes on, to check for fit and appearance, before buying them to ensure that the article of clothing meets their needs. However, for clothing items that must be slipped over the customer""s head, such as sweaters, this can lead to soiling of the clothing item. Sweaters and other items can be soiled by material from the customer""s head such as make-up and hair gel. After such soiling occurs, subsequent potential buyers are often reluctant to buy the garment because of the presence of cosmetics, or other matter, from the head of a shopper who has previously tried on the garment.
Such a problem could be avoided if potential purchasers used a hair and garment protector to prevent the article of clothing from coming into contact with any cosmetic, make-up, or hair care product, such as hair gel, they may be wearing. In this way the garment would remain clean and suitable for inspection and possible purchase by another shopper. There are a number of mask type protectors that are generally shaped to only cover a user""s mouth and nose. These protectors are typically used for industrial and medical purposes, for example as dust masks or to prevent the spreading of infection. Such masks rely on a tight seal being formed between the protector and the wearer""s face.
A particular requirement of these masks is that they are made from permeable materials to allow the wearer to breathe normally, in spite of the tight seal between the mask and face. The need for such an efficient permeable material requires that an advanced, and usually expensive, material be used. International Patent Application No. WO97/46123, for example, discloses a mask for use by health workers. The mask, which is adaptable to a user""s mouth and nose, is not only permeable but also acts as a filter for small particles. International Patent Application No. WO98/28977 discloses a face protector, which is provided with adjustable loops for attachment to the ears of a user. This mask is further provided with a retaining band, which passes round the user""s neck. These types of masks are designed for use in an industrial or health related environment. There is a lack of protector masks that can be used in environments where the formation of a seal between the user and the protector is not required. It is an object of the present invention to provide a hair and garment protector that mitigates the problem of cosmetics being rubbed from a face to an item of clothing.
A method for preventing cosmetic materials from being deposited on an article of clothing when a user slips the article of clothing on over their head. The method comprises, attaching and securing a barrier to the head of the user, maneuvering the article of clothing over the head of the user, and removing the barrier once the user""s head has passed through the article of clothing. These steps are repeated when the user is ready to remove the article of clothing. The barrier is preferably similar to a hood that is worn over the user""s head and also covers the user""s face. The barrier can provide protection to the user""s hair as well as to the garment that is tried on. At least a frontal portion of the barrier comprises a lightweight material that the user can see through, such as thinly woven cotton, tissue, and nylon. The barrier includes one or more straps that may use VELCRO type hook and loop material to secure the barrier around the head of the user.
It is an object of the present invention to prevent make-up, hair gel, and other substances on the head and face of a customer from soiling garments that the customer must slip on over their head in order to try on the garment.
It is a further object of the present invention to protect the hairstyle of the customer trying on the garment.